The truth on the matter 2 Once upon a time
by SuddenElixerofLife
Summary: Continued from the last one. This time Joey's the writer. Just read it!


Disclaimer: I do not own YGO. Oh well. YAOI! DUH!

If you haven't read the first one, then you won't get this one. A poem written by Joey for the already taken Seto and how he feels about one of his best friends taking the love of his life. Again written in several people's point of view. Basically, all the main characters (well the important ones) have a POV in this story. There is Joey, Seto, Yami and Yugi and that's it. Now on with the Seth praised fic! (Ancient Egyptian god of destruction, destruction is good)

The Truth on the Matter II - Once upon a time...

_Once upon a time I hated you with a passion,_

_Now the passion of hate has turned to the passion of love_

_What will happen with this new feeling in my heart?_

_Will I be able to fire insults at you any more?_

Saturday, supposedly the best day of the week. Well, not when you have a million tons of homework due on Monday! Yugi and I had a science project due on Tuesday, so we decided to meet at his house to work on that and our homework.

I knock on the door and Yami's head pops up in the window, he turns to someone I can't see (probably Yugi) says something then gets up to answer the door.

"Hey Yami." I said peering around the pile of books in my arms.

"Hi Joey, I'm in the back!" Yugi. A good friend but can be a tad annoying at times. Especially when it comes to the whole Shadow Realm thing.

"Hey Joey, need some help with those books?" Yami took the top books away so he could see me nod. I looked around the Kame Game shop, when my eyes fell on a rather rare card. Three of them were sitting on the counter.

"Wow," I put the books down beside them. "Yami, how'd you get Kaiba to give you his Blue-Eyes?"

"He didn't." Said a voice I knew sooooooooo well from its usual insults. Seto Kaiba stepped out of the living room.

"Kaiba! What are you doing here?"

"I brought him here Joey." Yami stepped forward and put his hand in Kaiba's.

"Why Yami? You and him are mortal enemies!" I couldn't believe my eyes! Kaiba was just standing there _smiling_ as he stared into Yami's eyes.

"We're..." Yami sighed. "We're in love Joey. I know you don't like Seto but could you please try to get along. For my sake."

I couldn't believe my ears. "In love? I-I can't believe this! Do you remember what he did to Yugi's grandfather!? Do you remember what he tried to do to you?!" I screamed, Yugi came out of the back room to see what the racket was about.

"Yes, but Joey, he's changed!" Yami pleaded with me but I still wouldn't believe him.

"I'll be back in a little while Yugi," I glared at Kaiba. "I left something at my house."

_Once upon a time we were rivals_

_You looked at me all I wanted_

_Now you look beyond me _

_Once upon a time,_

_You look at my best friend _

(Yugi's POV)

Joey left, slamming the door behind him as Yami looked down at the floor. Kaiba tilted Yami's head up and looked into his eyes.

"Don't worry, he'll come back." He said before pressing his lips against my other half's and picking him up. Before I saw something I really didn't want to see, I made my way to the backroom again.

"Yugi," Yami called. "If you need Seto or I, stop! We'll be in my room." Obviously Kaiba was getting a little too close for the main level of the house.

"Fine." I muttered. "I just hope Joey's all right."

_Once upon a time you were my best friend_

_You let no one see your weaknesses_

_He never used to bother you until he told you_

_Why have you changed since he fell in love?_

There was a test on Monday; I attempted to study but failed miserably. Between Yami's screaming and Kaiba's moaning, how could I get any work done?! I sighed in exasperation

"Damn ing racket," I grumbled. Realizing what I just said, I slapped my head. 'You really miss Joey, huh?' The little voice inside my head asked. "Duh!"

'Wait,' I thought. 'Am I talking to myself?' Normally I would be talking to Yami but right now I know it's not him.

(Yes it is.)

"AHHHHHHHH!" I didn't realize he was listening to my thoughts. I heard footsteps on the stairs. Then a shirtless (Author: drool) Kaiba came into the backroom. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Yami heard you scream," He turned around. "He wanted to make sure you were ok." He left leaving me to my thoughts.

_Once upon a time he was our rival_

_Now he's our roommate (seemingly)_

_Once upon a time you were part of me_

_Now you don't even notice I exist_

**Note to readers: (Yami to Yugi)**

**/Yugi to Yami/**

/So, are you two done yet? /

(Don't know, Seto goes-)

/I don't want to hear that. /

(Ok, I'm glad I didn't scare you into falling off your chair.)

/I'm not sitting on a chair. /

(Then wear are you sitting?)

/Does it matter? /

(Guess not. You aren't mad about the relationship between Seto and I, are you?)

/No, it's just kinda odd to live with my rival. /

(Oh, don't call him that! He's really very nice.)

/I'm sure. Anyway, Joey has to come back here; I mean it's a group project. /

(Seto's back, I'll have to talk to you later.)

/Whatever.../

My darkness began moaning as I broke their mind link. "What are those two doing? Wait, are they doing it in my room?!" I ran up the stairs, just to be safe.

(Joey's POV)

_Once upon a time I couldn't careless_

_Once upon a time I would have just walked away_

_Now I'm feeling something I've never felt before_

_Now I think I'm jealous of my friend_

'Why do I feel so jealous of Yami?' I walked through the slush and snow outside. (Oops! Did I mention it was December?) I stopped as I realized why I was feeling this way. 'I'm in love with Seto Kaiba!' I walked to the park, sat down on a bench and buried my face in my hands.

"What's the matter Mr. grumpy gills?" (Yeah! Dori rules! Just keep swimming...) Said a voice. I felt someone sit down on the bench next to me. I looked up to see none other then Ryo Bakura.

"Life," I mumbled.

"Now Joey, your life can't be as bad as mine." Ryo said smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"He lives with me remember?" Bakura leaned over me, his signature smirk on his face.

"I still can't believe you don't want Yami to send him to the shadow realm." I said turning to Ryo.

"You still haven't told me what's wrong with your life." Ryo pulled his yami to him and Bakura sat down.

"Well, Yami told me this morning that he was in love."

"Really, the pharaoh found love? With whom?" Bakura all of a sudden seemed interested in the conversation.

"Kaiba." Somebody was laughing. I turned to the pair sitting beside me only to find that they were both laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Pharaoh...ha ha ha...in love... with Kaiba! Ha ha ha!!!" Bakura's face was turning red and tears were gathering in his eyes.

"But why are you worried?" Ryo asked wiping a tear from his eye.

"I don't know," I buried my face in my hands. "But I think I might be in love with Kaiba."

"What?!" Bakura had now stopped bursting his gut and was staring intently at Joey. "Well, we'll have to do something about that, now won't we?"

_Once upon a time we couldn't stand each other_

_Now all I want to do is be close to you_

_Will you just notice me once?_

_Just once,_

_Act like you love me_

(Seto Kaiba's POV)

"Yami?" I said sleepily.

"Mmmhuh?" My star haired lover looked at me. "What?"

I wrapped my arms around him. "Why do you think Wheeler left like that?"

"No idea, though Yugi seemed distressed by it." Yami sat on top of me. "Maybe I should check on him."

"No." I pulled him back down to me. "Do that later, you look tired you need to sleep."

"Fine," He yawned just before he fell into a deep sleep. I looked out the window at the slush on the ledge.

I felt Yami's soft breath on my bear chest just as I drifted off to sleep and I knew we would be together for a long time.

_Once upon a time we were rivals_

_Now we are together_

_As the lovers we wanted to be_

_The way I love you is indescribable_

"Seto, Seto..."

"What?" I mumbled, my eyes still closed.

"Wake up."

"Why?" I opened my eyes and realized it was Yami trying to wake me up, not Mokuba.

"Because," He said getting out of bed. "Kaiba corp. just called, they need you there."

"But I don't wanna go to work." I pouted. I knew Yami couldn't resist my pout. He told me the first time we slept together.

"But it was your brother who called," Yami pulled on his jacket.

"My brother!" I got up and hurriedly got dressed. I only stopped when Yami tapped me on the shoulder to tell me I had had my shirt on backwards.

"Thanks." I said when he pointed it out.

"No problem." He opened the bedroom door for me but I picked him and my briefcase up before walking through it.

"Will you put me down?"

"Fine." I put him down at the bottom of the stairs, picked up my three Blue-Eyes and left with him by my side.

We made it to Kaiba corp. in record time, but thing is, no one was there. I walked into my office to have the door shut behind me. I turned around thinking it was Yami playing games with me. But instead I came face to face with Wheeler.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, how did he get in here? Only Mokuba and I have keys for this place.

"Ryo and Bakura got me in here, talk to you...alone." He took a step towards me away from the door.

"Why do you want to talk to me alone?" I backed away from him, the normal coldness in his eyes, when they were directed to me, was gone. In its place was the same look I gave Yami and Yami gave me, the look of love.

_Once upon a time we were rivals_

_Now the look of coldness in your eyes is gone_

_The look of love has replaced it_

_But I can't give you that love_

_My heart belongs to someone else_

"What do you want from me Wheeler?" I took another step back.

"You just said it." He smiled.

"What did I say?" I tripped over the couch and landed on the seat. Joseph laughed.

"What I want is, you." Wheeler leaned over the couch and pressed his lips against mine.

(Yami's POV)

Seto went into his office and the door closed. Obviously wanted to be alone for a little while. A pale hand tapped my arm. I followed the hand to the arm it was attached to and followed the arm to Bakura's head.

"Hello, Pharaoh." He said smugly.

"What do you want you crazy tomb robber." I put my head in my hand, but then sat up straight. "Wait, how did you get in here? SETO!!!" I tried to get up but was pushed back down by Bakura.

"Now, now. Your little whore will be all right." Bakura was holding my shoulders back as he said this. That was also when I noticed that Ryo was sitting at the security guard's desk watching a monitor.

"One," I said pretending to relax. "He's not my whore. Secondly, let me go." I pulled away from him again, this time breaking free and rushing to the door. Bakura looked at Ryo, who nodded and got up. I opened the door and the sight made my mind go blank.

_Once upon a time we were lovers_

_Now as we drift apart,_

_There's something you should know_

_I love you_

"Seto!" I stared at my blue-eyed lover; he was wearing nothing but his boxer shorts (which I don't mind...) and tied to his office chair.

"Yami whatever you're thinking, I did not do this by choice." He said struggling against his bonds.

"Seto..." I didn't know weather to believe him or not.

"Yami come here and untie me before Wheeler gets back." He continued to struggle against his bonds. "Please Yami."

"Seto-kun... who are you taking to?" My second shock of the day. Joey Wheeler, almost naked (boxers only) talking to _my_ Seto that way. "Yami, ummm... I-I can explain."

"Joey... I thought you were my friend!" I ran over to Seto and untied him. "Why couldn't you just be happy for us?" Joey looked away from me and Seto who was getting dressed as we spoke.

"I don't know Yami, when you told me you and Seto were a couple...I-I realized that I had feelings for Seto too." Joey looked at me, but soon turned away.

"One that deals in evil shall flee to their own doom, let none stand in their way." Someone muttered. It was Bakura.

_Once upon a time he was a thief_

_Now he's giving advice_

_Listen to him for what he says is true_

_One that deals in evil shall flee to their own doom, _

_Let none stand in their way_

(Seto's POV)

"In english would be nice." I said still staring at the floor.

"Seto, why are you staring at the floor?" I could tell Yami was checking me out.

"I can't find my shirt Yam." I continued to look at the floor, but I wasn't only looking at the floor.

'Damn it," I thought casting a glace at the mirror across the room. "Wheeler gave me a hickey."

"Here," my shirt was put in my hands. "I'm sorry, but I was never good at expressing my emotions through speech."

"You know Wheeler," I looked him in the eye. "That actually made you sound smart."

_Once upon a time we hated each other_

_Now we could be friends_

_The wings of time will heal all_

_And we will be friends_

(Joey's POV)

After handing Kaiba his shirt I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom on the other side of the room.

Bakura sat down on the couch. "How many channels do you get on the TV in here?"

"How did you know that there was a TV in here?" Kaiba pulled his shirt on over his head.

"Your brother told me." Bakura said smugly.

"He did what?!" I left the office before things got ugly.

I must have walked around Domino for hours, because I passed my school 5 times. I finally stopped at the park where this al began. The same spot, the same thought.

'Why do I love you Seto Kaiba?' I suppose it's time to move on in my life. But who would help me move on? A small person walked up to me.

"Hi Joey!" I looked at the small man in front of me. It was Yugi.

"Hey Yug," He sat on the bench beside me.

"You look bummed about something Joey, what is it?" He smiled at me.

"Yami and I like the same guy." I put head in my hands as tears sprang into my eyes.

"It's ok, if you want I can help you." He had a shine in his eye that I had never seen before.

"How exactly are you going to do that?" I looked up, my eyes red and puffy.

"A well trained horse isn't less exciting than a wild one." He said, again with the riddles!

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"It means," Yugi looked away blushing. "I may be more sensible then Kaiba but, might I do for a boyfriend?" He turned back to me blushing and smiling meekly.

"Yugi… I had no idea you felt this way about me," I smiled as he blushed a deeper shade of red. "I bet you'd make a perfect boyfriend." I placed a small kiss on Yugi's cheek and held out my hand for him to take.

Once upon a time we were best friends 

_Now we are much more then that_

_As I lye in your room,_

_Thinking about what we did,_

_I realize we were meant to be_

I walked Yugi home and he led me up to his room. When we got to his room he made me sit down as he closed and locked the door.

"Joey, you have no idea how long I've waited to do this." He said as he hopped onto my lap.

"No Yugi, I think I do."

Hope you like the second installment to my series of one-shots! PLEASE RR!!!


End file.
